My story
by LotR Geek 195
Summary: I'm sure you have all heard of Batman and how the Joker is his rival. But what if the Joker had a daughter that even Batman didn't know about? This is my story. ABANDONED.
1. prologue

**I'm sure you have all heard of batman and how the joker is his rival. but what is the joker had a daughter that even batman didn't know about? This is** **my story.**

* * *

**I do not own Batman! If I did I probably wouldn't be on fan-fiction writing a story about how I am the Jokers daughter. Instead I would be thinking of more ways to make Batman more awesome for people who like him.**

I am sure that you all know the story about Batman and the Joker. Sure Batman is great but how can he always defeat my father? I will tell you right now that mister high and mighty "Batman" does not always win. He does not always beat my father. In fact most of the time he loses. My name is Alex Joker and this is my story.

Just for a second imagine what it would be like if every thing you know about Batman and my father is false. Oh yeah I'm sure your going "What? But everything about Batman is true!" Well if it is than how is it that _Batman _always wins? Nobody can always win. In fact most of the time Batman loses. And don't go all crazy on me saying that Batman always wins because he doesn't. The truth is that most of the time Batman is being held in the house by my father. And if you haven't already guessed it and I have to tell you than I will. My father is the joker.

* * *

**How did you like it? I made up the o.c. character to be the Jokers daughter because instead of liking Batman I like the Joker. Please R&amp;R! Tell me what you think! sorry that the chapters so short. the others will be longer! i promise!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

"WHY IS BATMAN IN OUR HOUSE AGAIN!" I yelled at my father. "calm down sweetie he wont be here long." he said trying to calm me down. i have a short temper and if i get mad it isn't pretty. no matter what story he tells i am the one who carved the smile on his face. i got very mad at him once since he put green arrow in the basement and almost got me killed. so yea he deserved that smile. although that's not how he got his name. he called himself the joker before i was even born. so yea I'm just the one who gave him his carved smile.

"How long will it be this time?" i asked him. "a couple of weeks maybe." he assured me. "this time i'm going it find out batman's secret identity before he escapes again!" he said than fell to the ground in one of his laughing fits. "fine" i groaned "but can i take off his mask? hes almost killed you one to many times!" "sure lexie." he assured me. "and you know what?" "what" i asked him suspiciously. he had a habit of giving me "surprises" "i'll let you try your newest experiment on him!" "really?" i asked him surprised. " that's awesome! thanks dad!" he just smiled and went into another one of his laughing fits.

three hours later we went into the attic and went to were batman was. "having a pleasant stay?" my father asked him. "of course i don't really mean it." he said laughing _again._ "ok dad i think you've laughed enough now." i told him. "lets just find out who _mister batman _really is." and with that i pulled off his mask and looked at his face. what i saw completely shocked both me and my father. "Bruce Wayne?" my father gasped. i just smirked "i should've known. who else would have the money to make all of your fake super powers." i sneered at him my voice dripping with so much sarcasm that even batman or _Bruce Wayne_ couldn't ignore it. "father can i do my experiment on him now?" i begged. "sure sweetie." he assured me.

later when we had finally gotten Bruce Wayne into my lab (aka the basement) i got out my latest experiment and syringe. i smirked again as i walked over to him while filling the syringe at the same time. "feel free to struggle" i said laughing softly. "its not going to help any thing." when the needle was filled to the right amount i plunged it in his arm and filled his vein with it. he started thrashing almost instantly. i cackled as his movements got more and more violent. "can you feel it" i whispered softly in his ear "can you feel it going through your veins? it feels like fire doesn't it." "is this poison?" he manged through gritted teeth. i simply smirked at him again and replied "wow. you are stronger than my other experiments. they couldn't speak. but in answer to your question no. it is not poison. it is one of my experiments that will make you feel as if there is a giant bonfire roaring inside of you every where. it will not kill you but unless i give you the antidote nothing will make this go away." i leaned in close and whispered in his ear "nothing on your bat belt can stop it either." at that his eyes went wide and i pulled away laughing at him some more. "you see _batman_ i made my experiment a special way so that what ever you try to do to stop it it will just make it worse. you can do nothing." he started screaming and i just laughed at him even more. "good bye _batman_" i whispered.

**so there's the second chapter. how do you like it? please R&amp;R! should i let batman go? let him escape? how should batman get out of there? please put your suggestions! until next time.**

**LotR Geek 195**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK. because I didn't get any reviews of how I should let Bruce Wayne escape I have decided to let him escape my own way. Please R&amp;R!**

The next morning I went down into my lab again with some food for Bruce. "how are you feeling _Brucy?" _I asked him calling him the pet name I had decided to give him in the middle of the night. "Let me go Joker." he pleaded with me. "You have no idea what you are dealing with." "Oh I think I do." I said smirking. "And I'm not the Joker. I'm his daughter." His eyes widened at this. "The Joker doesn't have a daughter." he said. I laughed. "Lets get you the antidote so that you can see me clearly." I suggested. and with that I plunged the needle into his vein.

10 minutes later he looked at me and his eyes went so wide they looked like silver dollars. "Your not the Joker!" He exclaimed. I simply smirked at him. "Of course I'm not. I told you. I'm the Jokers daughter." "Bu- bu- but he doesn't have a daughter! Who did he take you from?" he asked me soothingly. I got so mad that I whipped out my favorite knife, put it in his mouth and asked him "You want to know how my father got his scars?" his eyes widened so I toke that as a yes and said "Well one night he brought your little Robin home and put him in the basement. Now this was before the basement was my lab so there was no harm in putting him there. No harm at all." My voice went dangerously low. "There was no harm at all except that my father had forgotten to tell me that he was in there. So as you can imagine I went down into the basement and was jumped by Robin. I managed to knock him out and get him off of me. Well you see I have always had a very short temper just like my dad. So when I went up stairs Ii grabbed my knife and shoved my father against a wall. I put my knife in his mouth and asked him why he had not told me that your precious Robin was in the basement. He tried to give me the excuse that he had forgotten but I was so mad at him that I carved a permanent smile on his face. And now, hes always smiling. Perhaps I should do that to you. Let you feel his pain." I stopped talking for a second to take in Bruce's face. "Then again" I mused. "Perhaps not. The carved smile is my fathers trademark. I doubt that he would be too happy if I gave you a smile too." I then grinned. "How would you like your own trademark carved into your skin?" I asked him. I pulled the knife out of his mouth and started tapping it on my hand. "Oh. And in answer to your question the Joker did not take me from any body. I **am** his daughter. Harley Quinn gave birth to me and she would be here right now if a certain _someone _hadn't put her in Arkham Asylum!" I snapped at him.

I left him to go let off some steam before I did something I knew I would regret. "So." My father asked me cautiously. "What did he do?" I chuckled a bit before answering him. "He tried to get me to tell him who you kidnapped me from." I laughed again. "He doesn't get that you didn't kidnap me from any body. He just keeps saying that the Joker doesn't have a daughter." Suddenly we heard a crash in the basement. We rushed down only to see Bruce running through a hole in the wall. "I will find you _Bruce Wayne_!" I shouted after him. "No matter how long it takes or how I find you I will find you! And when I find you," I chuckled darkly and lowered my voice. "You'll wish you never messed with me and my father."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I had to help plan my sisters birthday party and then attend it and then today I had my own birthday party. OK. How about we make a deal. If I get 10 reviews I will give you a preview of what will happen in the next chapter or a preview of how Lexie will torture Bruce. Does that seem fair?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update is late! I was camping and just got back on Thursday. Then on Friday my sister had to go to a friends house to meet with some Mormons. And the rest of the week has been nothing but chaos. So here is the next chapter.**

**3 months later**

* * *

I was mad. No I was pissed. 3 months earlier Batman had escaped and no matter how hard my father worked to find him (he wouldn't let me come along. Said it was too dangerous and too high of a risk that I would be put in arkam asylum.) he couldn't. Now Batman had put him in arkam asylum! I was pacing around my room tapping my favorite knife against my hand when one of my fathers henchmen decided to knock on the door. "What" I growled. "And it better be important." I heard him gulp before he entered the room. "Uhh... uhh..."

"Spit it out!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened and he cowered a bit before answering.

"Um.. oh right! well... you see your father has escaped again and this time he has Harley with him." he answered.

"Really?!" I nearly shouted. "That's great!" And before i burst into tears i shoved him out of my room. Growing up i learned quickly that i had to be harsh with them and if i wasn't they took it as i sign of weakness so my father would have to kill them. He went through a lot of henchmen when i was growing up. But i was 16 now so i knew how to take care of myself.

**Later that night  
**

I heard the door opening softly and rushed downstairs to greet my mom and dad only to crash into my father.  
As i was detaching myself from him i heard him softly chuckling.

"Have you been waiting up for us?" He asked me softly as to not wake up his henchmen. I just grinned up at him while my mother clucked her tongue at me.

"Really Lexie." She scolded me. "you shouldn't be up this late." I just used my puppy dog eyes that I had perfected over the years.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you when you first got home." I wined. She just rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. She then went off to bed muttering to herself about Batman... At least I think it was about Batman... I hope it was about Batman.

The next morning I woke up to see both my father and my mom gone. I saw a henchman still sleeping so I woke him up. "Where did they go?" I asked him. He explained that they had gone to rob a bank and they would be back soon. I simply nodded and went back into my room. About ten minutes later I heard the door opening and my father shouting at the his henchmen. I guess he fell asleep again. I then heard the sound of running feet so I guess he was sent to go get some makeup for mom. Or he was just trying to escape dads wrath. I then heard dad coming up. **(AN: I will be calling the Joker and Harley mom and dad from now on.)**

He knocked on the door and asked me if i would like to help him find a few more henchmen. I guess he went though some more now. But when i asked him he just explained that he just needed some more henchmen. So i agreed.

We went to an abandoned warehouse and found 3 boys just sitting around playing poker with chips. We just waited for them to notice us. It didn't take long. When one of them finally noticed us my father and I smiled at them. It was a creepy smile yes but it was still a smile.

**Cliff hanger! *Evil grin* I'm not sure when the next update will be. i just barley found time for this update. I will try to update as soon as possible but no guaranties about when the next update will be. Until next time!**


	5. Authors Note

I know this story has almost every grammar mistake in the book and I might rewrite it. I'll be sure to fix those if I do. I do not have high hopes of rewriting this story though and I will most likely just take it off and forget about it. If anybody is actually reading this than I am sorry but I simply cannot continue it. I have thought about it but I have had huge writers block with it and cannot think of any way to make it interesting except to completely start over. If I do rewrite it it will most likely be called "The Unknown Daughter"


End file.
